User blog:Jaxhawk/WHEN WILL THE KILLING OF THE INNOCENTS STOP?
WHEN WILL THE KILLING STOP? Wednesday, December 17, 2008 The blood of the millions of "murdered" unborn and partial born infants, who have been killed in the years since The Supreme Court ruled on the most heinous law in our history, cries out for vengeance. The Bush administration and most of the Republicans in Congress have tried to hold back the genocide of the most vulnerable class of people, a baby in it's mothers womb. But the Media is trumpeting the news from the transition team for president elect Obama, to roll back all restrictions on abortion and expand the agenda of the "Right to Choose" cabal. If ever there was a schizophrenic slogan, the "right too choose" has to head the list. The choice was made when the woman choose to have sex that can never be protected from conception unless the woman, or man she is having coitus with, is sterilized! What about the right of the living fetus in the womb? It is arguably the most protected place in the world, the mothers womb! But not anymore! With all the economic troubles we Americans currently have, and the threat of Iran developing nuclear weapons during Obama's first or second year in the Oval Office. His transition team has let the people know that one of his first acts will be to roll back the right of a Physician to refuse to perform an abortion if his conscience prohibits him from doing the killing. Where is the logic in the ability of a man or women to refuse to serve in a combat unit because he/she is a conscientious objector, but Our President thinks it should punish a doctor for refusing to participate in killing a defenseless baby while still in the womb with absolutely no way of defending itself? The following excerpt is from an article written by Laura Meckler for today's issue of the Wallstreet Journal. "The outgoing Bush administration this week will finalize a regulation establishing a "right of conscience" allowing medical staff to refuse to participate in any practice they object to on moral grounds, including abortion but possibly birth control and other health care as well. In transition offices across town, officials in the incoming Obama administration have begun considering how and when to undo it. The regulation is one of a swath of abortion and other reproductive-health issues under review by the Obama team, which is preparing to reverse a variety of Bush measures, according to officials close to the transition. The review is part of a sweeping scrutiny of Bush-era legislation and regulation on issues across the federal government, from environmental and labor rules to defense spending. Decisions that the new administration will weigh include: whether to cut funding for sexual abstinence programs; whether to increase funding for comprehensive sex education programs that include discussion of birth control; whether to allow federal health plans to pay for abortions; and whether to overturn regulations such as one that makes fetuses eligible for health-care coverage under the Children's Health Insurance Program. Women's health advocates are also pushing for a change in rules that would lower the cost of birth control at college health clinics.Obama aides will have to settle many of these questions in issuing their first budget in February". And we still have the gaul to sing "GOD Bless America"! Posted Category:ABORTION RIGHTS